1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generating method and apparatus and, more particularly, to a generating method and apparatus to generate an electric power by using a temperature difference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern life, many heat sources are wasted and not recycled and reused. For example, the wasted heat source includes the high temperature waste water from a steam turbine of a power plant, the higher temperature seawater at the sea level, the circulation cooling water for dissipating heat of a car, the hot air drained from the engine, the waste heat produced by a factory and the circulation hot water from a roof or road. Therefore, it is necessary to reuse or recycle the wasted heat sources to prevent waste of the resource and to prevent the wasted heat sources from causing an environmental pollution.